Lacrima de Cornix
by The Pale States
Summary: Just a short little one-shot Crow story talking about the aftermath of vengeance and all the things that the crow has seen.


Lacrima de Cornix (Tears of a Crow)  
  
_-^-_  
  
The wind whipped and twisted around it, convulsing with cold bites that seeped to its bones. The enigmatic creature huddled on the freezing slab of marble as the wind rolled over it. Feeling the contrast between the pumping of its small heart and the icy cold of the biting wind brought the needed knowledge to the forefront of its avian brain.  
  
The bird screamed into the swift wind, forcing its will upon the world. The human before its perch gracefully slid to her feet from her laying position knowing what was to come. The crow could feel the human's relief of finally being able to rest wash over her mind and fill her consciousness, making her oblivious to everything around her. She opened her arms to the wind and it blew into her and around her with renewed force. It blew the hair from her face showing a painted artistry of tears rising and falling as well as a wide black smile.  
  
The crow could feel the wind direct itself as he screamed his wishes. Leaves and dirt from the earth and trees that had gathered around the large pushed open grave were now being lifted from the ground and into the wind. They spun into a small cyclone that revolved around the girl and danced and sung by spinning and howling.  
  
The will of the crow was building and growing as the wind picked up speed and spun faster and faster until you couldn't make out the different shapes in the small cyclone as everything was just a spinning blur. The girl inside was still barely visible, her face turned to the sky as she stood outstretched as Jesus on the cross.  
  
The crow could feel the air tighten and clench as the ancient power held within its frail body began to reach out and grow parallel with the howling wind. It grew and grew and grew until the power filled his entire being with light and thus also filled the girl in the cyclone as well. Their body, mind, and soul were saturated with the knowledge of life, death, vengeance, and finally, rest.  
  
The crow let it out of his being, all of it, every last drop of magic that had reclaimed the girl's soul from death and resurrected her to exact her justice was flooding from his body and into the world. The bird's eyes slammed open as their power melded and put her to rest and all it saw was white light that shone through the now raging cyclone. Her body was now just a solid body of light that forced the crow to once again shut its eyes. When it opened them a half second later . . . she was gone.  
  
The leaves and dirt that had made up the spinning cyclone were falling to the ground and left nothing to hide. The hole that was her grave was filled up and looked as though it had never been disturbed. The crow let out a shrill scream in salute to the avenged girl and jumped from her tombstone and into the night sky.  
  
The warm night air greeted the bird and it flew upon the currents, navigating the city easily. The crow knew that it would be sent back to heaven shortly and leaving this avian body behind, that's how heaven worked. They would send the crow to inherit a body for their purpose then leave the body to its own doing. It had been done since the beginning of life and it would be done until the end of life. Heaven was a place that took pity upon those that were wronged. They knew that a human had done all they could yet in the end they had come short. So then the angels of heaven would send a crow to help them that little extra step of the way.  
  
It was the love for another that attracted the angel's intervention. They would see the love that beings possessed for one another that would unite them in heaven and the angels knew that that was something to be rewarded. Because love was a thing that knew no bounds, whether it be through life or through death, love would persevere and be strong once again because love was stronger than all things.  
  
So when the angels witnessed such love be destroyed by the arrogance of another, they could not stand for it. Because an act of such hate and wronging had occurred to a lover, they were unable to rest and be with their beloved in heaven. They were forever wanderers until they could right their wrongs. The angels knew that no being had the right to take love away from another and that such a wrongful act needed to be acted upon. So then they would send a crow to help the lover's soul come to rest and exact that punishment.  
  
The crow had forever been the mark of vengeance and justice and had helped love reach a rest for as long as it could remember. It was its purpose to set the wrong things right. It had been doing so since forever. During the time of the Revolutionary War, to the time of the Black Plague, to the time of the Native American tribes, to the time of the Romans, and beyond, the crow had helped lovers find their justice and unite with their own lovers in heaven.  
  
In those millions of years, the crow had seen more than it cared to remember. There had been the grandfather in Berlin who had lost a final relative in his grandchild to a pedophile. There had been the child who had lost his mother in New York. There had been the middle-aged wife who had been killed along with her unborn baby by her husband's mistress in Rome. All started with blood, all ended with blood. It had all amounted to love in the multitudes and happiness abroad in heaven.  
  
All of the gore it had seen, the blood, the organs, the limbs, and the hearts that the crow had seen in this eternity, was all worth it to see the pure love that the avian saw after every vengeance. The moment that the memories that still clung to the lover's souls came together in one embrace that melded their energies together and sent them to heaven was a moment that was so beautiful and pure, that it brought a tear to the crow's eyes every time it saw it.  
  
The crow could feel it slip from the avian body it had inhabited and finally exit it forever. It felt its own energy fly to heaven and it could see the light in the distance. It seemed that no more than the bird saw it, the light had swallowed it and nothing else remained.  
  
The crow could make out two figures running amidst all the light, both their faces bright with the sight of one another. One was the girl that the crow had helped find justice and the other was her father who had been shot and murdered for making a corrupt police force look bad. They had been together through all the rough times when his wife and her mother had passed away from cancer. They had pulled through when they were unable to make the rent for their apartment and had had to live in a car for awhile. They had stood beside each other when he had found out about the corruption of the LA police force and reported it to the papers. And they had lain beside each other after they had both been shot by the same police force for their humiliation.  
  
But she had righted their wrongs and now they could be with each other once again in the land of heaven. They wrapped each other in a love filled embrace as they reached one another. Father and daughter together again. The crow could see their forms begin to fade and their forms turn white. Soon they were nothing but light and faded with the rest of it, together forever.  
  
As the crow watched them fade, the bird thought of all the love it had seen. Father and daughters, sons, and mothers, wives and husbands, girlfriends and boyfriends, mothers and children. All with a pure love that nothing could beat. A pure love that was eternal and could survive anything.  
  
And a silent tear fell from the crow's eye. 


End file.
